Waiting for
by Mira-Kokoa
Summary: What if one thing changes everything, how would that changes the events that unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story came into being as the result of a FB prompt "Yuki and Zero get together" and was supposed to be ONE paragraph, as if. Anyway, the result was this, and basically it wasn't planned and just kind of happened. Until tonight I didn't have an idea of actually where I wanted to go with it, but thanks to the song in chap 3 I do now. I don't know that I'm entirely happy with this, so edits may occur. Standard disclaimers apply: VK not mine, credit goes to Hino Matsuri et all who bring this wonderful series to us. The PLOT is mine, any similarities to any other fic is strictly coincidental. No money made as a result of this fic, just for fun. This is dedicated to Raven, who provided me the prompt and eagerly awaiting each new installment, so for you girly Comments/reviews welcome…so here we go!**

**CHAPTER 1**

It wasn't supposed to have been like this, it was supposed to have been one last normal patrol of the quiet grounds before bed, but the three level E vampires came out of nowhere. Yuki's sweet scent worked them up into a frenzy and they attacked, aggressively, without thought and with impressive strength. Having finally dispatched the danger, Zero leaned against the tree panting heavily. His lilac eyes took in the figure he pulled beside him, looking for signs of pain. "Are you okay? Those damned things didn't hurt you did they?" he rasped between deep gulps of air.

Yuki nodded, as she settled herself on the ground next to him, closer than she normally, closer than comfortable, really but she wouldn't think about that now. "I'm fine, thanks to you." She reached out, smoothing silver locks away from above his left ear, where a trail of blood could be seen. "You're the one who's hurt Zero."

Zero tried to ignore the warm feeling of Yuki's hand on his face and hair as she examined the cut, his heart was beating faster, but it wasn't due to the fight he has finished a mere minute before. This small, clumsy, yet giving and beautiful woman always had that effect on him. Not that he could, or would tell her, because of him, Kaname Kouran, the leader of the Night Class at Cross Academy. Yuki could have the kind of life she needed, deserved, with him, rather with a low-class vampire hunter who is a vampire. She moved closer, to inspect the cut and Zero's breath stopped in his throat. Her scent was all around him, causing him to clench his fists and force the breath out his lungs in a large puff. He felt her hand trace the arc around his ear to the sensitive neck beneath it. His larger hand reached up and covered hers, stopping the exploration as a shiver coursed down Zero's spine. His eyes met hers, and she looked away shyly. "Yuki" he said quietly, breathlessly.

It took Yuki a second to take a deep breath to muster the courage to meet the questioning eyes that were waiting for her response. She opened her brown eyes and slowly met Zero's gaze, shining in the bright moonlight. It took him a few seconds to read all the emotions that were so easily readable in that gaze. "Thank you, Zero, I'm always safe with you," she said, as she closed the distance between them, her hand gently breaking free of his to encase his chest with her small arms. "I'm sorry you got hurt," the reply was muffled, as her face was tucked into the crook of his shoulder. He smelled her tears, then heard the small sobs as she cried.

"Y-y-uki, I'm fine, it's no big deal. Don't cry, okay," he tried to offer some semblance of comfort, his arms were awkward as the returned her embrace, one hand running over her short brown hair gently. After a few minutes, her sobs quieting into gentle hiccups.

"So-oory," she sniffled, looking up. Zero raised a hand and gently used this thumbs to dry the last remnants of tears in Yuki's eyes. Their eyes met, time seemed to no longer move forward. The moonlight shone all around them, surrounding the two souls lost in their own world in a soft silver light. Neither looked away, they slowly drew closer together, as though pulled by invisible strings, until finally only a small sliver of space separated their lips. Her eyes had closed as they drew together, Zero stared at the image of her, waiting, wanting his lips to meet hers. He must have hesitated a second too long, because she drew back and opened her eyes and the magic spell was broken. She blushed and attempted to slip out his hold putting distance between them. "I'm sorry," she said, moving to rise up.

Zero, grabbed her hand, gently lowering her back to the ground next to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen."

Yuki jerked her head up looking at Zero, a questioning look on her face. "You weren't the only one here, Zero. You don't have to take the blame." She looked away, the blush seeming to shine brighter on her cheeks. "I wanted to kiss you."

Zero's eyes widened, he wasn't sure that he heard her last statement correctly, it was spoken so low. "Kuran wouldn't like that you know," he replied, only mostly successful at keeping the biting tone out of his words.

Yuki stared, questioningly. "He wouldn't, he's like an overprotective big brother. My earliest memory is of him saving my life. I know he looks at me as more than a sister, but I don't return his feelings in that way. There's someone else special for me, I just don't know if he feels the same way."

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing; there was no way Yuki was saying she chose him over Kaname Kuran. He felt her eyes, scrutinizing his reaction closely. "Yuki, you deserve better, someone to give you the best, not some curse."

Yuki met his gaze, a small smile on her face, and she interrupted "I deserve someone who can feel for me what I feel for them. "

"Yuuuki." All of a sudden, it was as though a dam had broken. Zero had tried for the longest tried to keep it boarded up and locked away, and with a few words Yuki had smashed the wall to pieces. He pulled her to him, gently and allowed his lips to play gently over hers. Yuki relaxed into the kiss, her hands falling to tangle in the silver strands that brushed his shoulders. The kiss grew, from gentle and tentative, to demanding and passionate. Each of them knew, that there was no going back, the damage was done.

Standing in the shadow of a large tree just few feet away, a dark figure, eyes shining, hands clenched so tightly that small crescents of blood formed in the palms of his hands. He had sensed the level E vampires nearby and went to ensure that Yuki was safe. By the time he had arrived from the Moon Dormitory, Zero had already dispatched the danger and Kaname was just in time to see the two sitting close together, talking low, and finally falling into the kiss.

Instead of walking away, he stood, silent, unmoving, watching as the kiss more intense until the two, still oblivious to his presence, broke apart panting for air. He saw the smile on Yuki's face, what could almost be called a smile on Zero's, and that is the only reason Zero Kiryu still lives. 'Anything for Yuki. So long as she is happy, I will endure.'

"Wo-ow." The slight sound, shattered Kaname's reverie, as his subordinate Hanabusa Aido took in the scene only a few feet away. Kaname hadn't remembered that he asked Aido and his roommate-cousin Akatsuki Kain to check around and make sure there were no other threats around campus. Looking behind him, Kaname saw that Akatsuki stood several steps back, watching him, meanwhile Aido's eyes were glued to the two kissing under the nearby tree.

"Let's go." Kaname turned quietly and began walking away from the scene in front of him, both Akatsuki and Aido fell in step behind him; with his tone like that, you did not disobey. The walk back to the Moon Dorm was quiet and tense. It was not until the three were standing the foyer and Aido clicked the door closed that anyone spoke again. "Aido, I trust you to inform Dorm Vice-president Takuma that he will be in charge for a while, and you will stay out of trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

Aido wasn't fast enough to completely erase the panicked look on his face before looking at Kaname, wide-eyed. "Of course, Lord Kaname. I'll assist Takuma the best I can. I don't cause trouble, much." The last sentence was said in a low, almost pouting tone that had Kain fighting back a grin.

"Well, see that you do." With a stern glare, Kaname quickly ascended the stairs, leaving the two at the foot of the stairs to stare.

"Man, this is bad." Aido said, shaking his head. "Wonder what Lord Kaname will do."

"I don't know" Akatsuki responded, "but you'd better go let Takuma know what's happened."

"Yea, you're right." Aido started up the stairs to be the bearer of bad news. He stopped after a few stairs, "do you think we need to let everyone else know?"

"I don't know" Akatsuki said, following Aido up the stairs, "we'll see what Takuma has to say, this just isn't going to be good any way you look at it.

"No" Aido echoed in an uncharacteristically serious voice "It's not good at all…"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The darkness surrounded Kaname as he stepped into his room, the heavy drapes hanging on the windows only allowed a small amount of silver light to illuminate the large room. He sighed, closing the door with a small click and walked over to his large mahogany desk next to the two large windows. He sat down at the desk, allowed his head to fall into his hands, keeping his emotions tightly guarded. It was be too easy to let it go, to give into the immense pain and grief he felt, the only question would be how much of Cross Academy would survive. He knew that if he lost control it would be catastrophic for both the humans and vampires within the gates of this private school.

Kaname took a deep, shuddering breath, making sure to continue a tight rein on his emotions. After a few moments of sitting at the desk, he rose and walked over to the walk-in closet. Without really paying attention, clothes and other necessary articles were thrown into a bag and soon Kaname was closing and locking the door to his room. He walked quietly down the hall and stairs, members of the Moon Dorm wisely choosing to stay out his path. As he walked out the front door of the dorm, he pulled out a cell phone and spoke a few terse words to summon a car to meet him at the main gates.

He walked across campus, from the Moon Dorm, to the large building where Headmaster Kaien Cross lived. After a few knocks, Cross opened the door with a curious look. "Dorm President Kuran, come in please."

"Thank you," Kaname stated quietly, as Cross stepped back to allow him entrance into the apartment.

"Come, sit. I'm sure this isn't just a social visit." Cross indicated to the couches a few feet away. Kaname simply nodded, following him after setting his bag by the door and settling elegantly onto the couch while Cross chose the chair beside him. "So, what brings you here tonight?"

"I'm going away for a bit. I've left Dorm Vice President Takuma in charge, there shouldn't be any problems though. I just wanted to inform you, I'm not sure when I'll be back but I will keep my cell phone should an emergency arise" Kaname stated.

Cross nodded, "I see. Thank you for informing me." Something in the eyes of the vampire gave him pause to question the reasons for this trip or even where he was going, something a normal student would have to fully disclose to be excused from classes. Being a pure blood vampire, centuries old, at Cross Academy because he believed in the same values that Kaien Cross worked hard to achieve, entitled him to certain perks. His eyes were dark, almost unfathomable, as if it was all he could do to keep it restrained-was it pain, fury, Cross wondered.

The two's discussion was interrupted by the sound of the door opening accompanied by a giggle. "We're back, Headmaster." Yuki Cross slid her shoes off as she walked into the apartment, her face flushed and a smile on her face. Zero Kiryu was right behind her, his usual almost-scowling expression tightening when he saw Kaname on the couch next to Cross.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Hello, Kaname," Yuki bowed slightly.

Kaname visibly tensed, noticed by both Cross and Zero, however Yuki, as usual was oblivious. "Yuki," He nodded slightly. "Well, my car should be waiting; I'll be in touch Headmaster Cross." Kaname threw a scathing glace at Zero on his way to pick up his bag, almost in the same motion opening up the door to the apartment and stepping out into the cool night. He was physically panting with the exertion of self-control, one not killing Zero Kiryu on site (more for Yuki's sake than any reason of right or wrong) and two, not to totally lose control of his emotions as images from earlier flooded his consciousness.

As he walked down the front sidewalk, Kaname was physically trembling and panting. 'Why, oh why couldn't they have been five minutes later?' he wondered. His walk was brisk and hard, his eyes not taking in any of the beautiful school landscape around him. He slowed as he heard a voice "Kaname! Waaitt!" He knew it was fruitless, so he slowed his walk with a large sigh as Yuki Cross caught up to him, panting. "Kaname, where are you going? The headmaster said you were leaving on a trip. When will you be back?" Her words tumbled out in a rush.

"Yuki" Kaname reached out to steady her, as she scrambled to a stop, nearly running over him.

"Oh, Kaname, I'm so sorry." Yuki paused to catch her breath as well as her balance. "I wanted to catch you before you left." She looked at him, her eyes wide with concern.

"It's just a trip, nothing to concern yourself with, Yuki. I'll be back soon. You don't have to worry about me," Kaname moved to walk toward the car he could see waiting outside the gate, which was waiting not that far away.

"Kaname, are you alright?" Yuki's light voice stopped him before he could fully walk away from her. "Why the sudden trip? You usually say goodbye to me before you leave."

Kaname sighed, the internal debate ravaging his mind, what to tell her, on one hand the truth, which would create a very volatile, uncomfortable situation for everyone, or lie to her and say everything was fine, as he was barely keeping a check on his emotions as it was. "I'm sorry, Yuki, it was something that came up a bit ago, very last minute. Everything is fine, my car is waiting so I have to go, but I will speak to you when I return, alright?"

"O-o-kay, I'm sorry for holding you up," Yuki gave a small bow "please take care and I'll see you when you get back."

Not trusting himself to speak, Kaname simply nodded and clenched his bag tighter, as Yuki watched him stride through the gates, into the waiting car. Once the red taillights disappeared, Yuki sighed and began walking the path back to the apartment where Zero and Headmaster Cross waited. After a few minutes, she came to the door and walked in. "I'm back," she said, sliding off her shoes and padding into the living area, where Cross and Zero looked up as she walked in and their conversation quieted.

"Yuki, are you alright? You ran off so fast," Cross rose from his seat in the chair.

Yuki nodded "Mmmhmm, I'm fine. I just wanted to check on Kaname before he left," Yuki explained.

"Well, let's grab some dinner then, it's getting rather late" Cross replied, leading the way into the dining room.

Zero stood up, following Cross and Yuki into the dining room. As they ate, Yuki and Zero filled Cross in on their adventures earlier, deciding that Yuki would not find out about the conversation she interrupted when she came in from chasing Kaname, 'not ever' he determined.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Was listening to music while writing this and the song you see below came on and I felt the lyrics fit perfectly with the mood/scene of this chapter and kind of helped me decide the direction I wanted the story to go. First three chaps posted together, next should be up soon, feel free to comment/review! Ja **

**CHAPTER THREE**

_I look up at the clock that's past time._

_I let out a sigh, and start walking._

_The town, changing from dusk to night,_

_Leaves me behind, still waiting._

"_It's okay if you can't come, so I'll be waiting", I said._

_Without listening for your answer, I slipped away._

_If I'd stopped, and turned around,_

_I would have been able to see your troubled face._

_I knew you were in love with someone else._

_And I realized you hadn't given up._

_You didn't make a promise you couldn't keep,_

_Because you are kind, I know._

_While walking, I look up at the starry sky._

_The vision of that smile I wanted,_

_Disappears, into that sky._

"…_.Waiting for" performed by Kimeru_

It had been six weeks since Kaname Kuran left Cross Academy, six weeks of almost blissful yet near suffocating solitude at his beach house on the coast. The household staff was small, simply one butler, one cook and two maids, however they were superb, his every need anticipated and provided for before he could even ask and otherwise, they kept out of his way. The silence was a blessing; it had calmed Kaname a bit, making it slightly easier to control the volatile emotions that lurked just below the surface of that seemingly calm exterior. The silence was a curse, in that he was always alone with his thoughts, the very reason he ran away and fought so hard to maintain the control he strived for. A never ending circle, round and round and round.

Things were as well as could be expected in his absence at Cross Academy, Takuma was keeping the Night Class well in line in his absence. Even Aido had sense enough to fear Lord Kaname's wrath, should he have to return before the decision was truly his, and was behaving fairly well. Kaname knew this would not last; his presence would be required at Cross Academy to keep things as they should be, with the Hunter's Association, Night Class and their families. He had worked with Cross to build what they had now, and he refused to let it crumble for such selfish reasons.

Kaname walked along the beach, the sand had cooled as it covered his feet with each step. The sun was setting low, painting the sky and water an array of purple, orange, pink and yellow. This was the reason he chose this place, it was magnificent to watch day fade into night over the water. Once the sky darkened, the stars would peek out one by one, until they completely filled the sky and he would watch for hours until they all shone. This quiet serenity prompted thinking, which could again be a double-edged sword. He sat on a large driftwood log, looking at the moon casting its silvery glow over the water and finally just let his mind wander.

Of course, the first place, or person rather, that it naturally wandered to was the root of his problem. No matter how much pain and agony it caused, he could not keep from replaying the scene he witnessed in the forest over and over in his mind. How the young woman he had come to care for, yes he would even venture to say love, which was not a word the pure blood would throw around lightly, was eagerly kissing her partner. It was still just as vivid, six weeks later as it was that night and there seemed to be no escape from it. Kaname could not tell the exact time his feelings changed toward the young woman, but change and grow they had. When he "saved" the small, timid child from the Level E vampire and entrusted her to Cross' protection, he felt as her big brother and promised himself she would be safe. That small, timid child grew into a shy, clumsy young woman who struggled with her studies. Yet most anyone could see there was something special about Yuki Cross. Her large brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair and petite frame kept in shape by being a part of the Disciplinary Committee totally entranced Kaname Kuran, pure blood vampire, as time passed.

He sighed heavily, another reason to come here, to this particular place, was that it was not necessary to hide his turbulent emotions. It was like a knife cutting out his heart to see Yuki kissing Zero Kiryu of all people. Zero, also entrusted to Cross as a child, but by the Hunter's Association, was someone Kaname did not have warm feelings for. He wanted to slaughter Kiryu-painfully-when he saw him touching, then kissing Yuki. In reality, it was not the fact that he was a Cross Academy student or Disciplinary Committee member, or even Cross' adopted son that saved him, rather the fact that he knew it would have made Yuki very sad. He would have braved any consequence levied him by the Senate or Cross yet he was unwilling to brave her sadness.

He knew in Yuki's eyes she considered him a big brother. He had protected her, looked after her, and as he worked with Cross to establish the peace between the Day and Night Classes, watched her grow up. All of the gestures he made were viewed as brotherly; she honestly had no idea that he considered-wanted more from her. What he really wanted for her was her happiness, if that was with Zero Kiryu, the he would attempt to put aside his feelings and allow it to happen. Putting aside his feelings is no easy task. Being who he is, Kaname is used to getting whatever he wants, generally with very little, if any effort on his part. Could he win her, if he was honest and left no room for mistaken feelings, could she return his feelings…If Kiryu were out of the way, yes Yuki would be sad for a while, but he could put the smile back on her face after time had passed.

His thoughts were jumbled, ideas racing, images flashing by, before one or another would take the previous one's place. He stood, head raised, unmoving, as the wind picked up, slightly at first but building quickly in ferocity until it had whipped the water into a frenzy. Clouds moved and blocked out the moon and stars and lightening zipped around in the sky. Through the noise and fury of the storm, even when the torrential rain started, he stood, unmoving, until, finally, the wind ceased, the clouds disappeared as quickly as they rolled in, the waves calmed and Kaname sank to sand, panting and spent.


End file.
